Shinichi in the City
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Shinichi gets pleasured by a married couple in NYC. ONE-SHOT.


**MY FIRST DETECTIVE CONAN STORY!**

It had been a long year and with the move, new town, and new job and Patricia and John were worn down. They were both in their early forties, but felt as though they had to begin again. Patricia suggested a weekend away in New York City which was 40 minutes away by train. John agreed; it was just what they needed, so they send the kids to stay at friend's houses, booked a luxurious hotel in the center of town, and caught the train.

Once settled and dressed in the finery befitting a special occasion, Patricia and John visited a swank looking bar neighboring the hotel. It turned out to be rather young and hip and, because it was a Saturday night, quickly became overfilled. As they had arrived earlier than was fashionable, Patricia and John managed to secure a booth. It was, however, meant for 4 and as the place filled up they began to feel guilty occupying the full space. So, when a professional guy in his early twenties, looking very dapper in a blue pinstriped suit idled by they happily welcomed him to take one of the spare seats.

It seemed inhospitable to simply ignore the lad, so names were exchanged along with small-talk concerning what everyone did and where they were from. The guest, as it turned out, was named Shinichi Kudo and worked as a detective in Tokyo and he was also a junior at Columbia. John was intrigued as he loved mystery novels. He also had a passion for soccer and soon John and Shinichi were engaged in a deep discussion.

Shinichi was sitting opposite John with Patricia between them. With the bar was so loud, Sh had to lean in to hear John and on one occasion, while he was making an energetic point, Shinichi grazed Patricia's left breast with his elbow. Patricia jumped back sharply in pain, not because she was hit hard, but because she had just had her left nipple pierced – it had become infected and was super sensitive. Shinichi was immediately concerned and wanted to know what the problem was and whether he could do anything to help. Patricia, embarrassed by someone knowing about her piercing, sought to direct attention away from herself. Perhaps because the piercing had sexual connotations, and perhaps because Patricia was wearing her special Bracli pearl thong, which was making her extremely horny while sitting next to this svelte young man, she blurted out that John was bicurious.

The mood immediately changed. Shinichi sat back in his seat and looked at John. John turned to Patricia with that "what-were-you-thinking" look and then made eye-contact with Shinichi who had a little smirk on his face. After that awkward moment, Shinichi turned to Patricia and asked what she thought of the matter. Patricia now felt well out of her depth and attempted to play down any interest in the matter. John thought he would get his own back and joked how often and hard she had cum to the idea of being double teamed and of himself being penetrated by a hard stud.

Shinichi laughed out loud and suggested that we go to a quieter bar to continue the conversation. John and Patricia agreed out of the hope that a walk outside might lead to a change in subject. As they emerged from the bar, however, the mild evening they were expecting had turned into a torrential downpour. Given how packed the bar was there was no option of join the waiting group clinging to whatever cover they could find outside. Patricia, whose first instinct is always one of hospitality, quite unthinkingly pointed out how near their hotel was. Once vocalized it seemed like a good idea, so the three made a slow dash (given Patricia's dress, which was elegant but unsuitable for hurried motion) for the nearby hotel.

They met their match with the rain, however, and were soaking by the time they reached the hotel. After a damp elevator ride the comedic nature of the situation meant that Champagne was a good option and John rang room service to get a couple of bottles sent up. As wet as they were, drying off was the order of the day and Shinichi asked if he might use the bathroom. John said go ahead, and after a while the toilet flushed and the shower began. Patricia and John exchanged glances thinking it a bid odd, but the room service arrived and they turned their attention to it. John opened a bottle, poured two glasses, handed one to Patricia and closed in for a kiss. It was only then he realised how chilled she had become in her wet clothing. By instinct he began to undress her quite forgetting that someone else was in their room. Patricia was all too aware and as the first sip of Champagne hit home, she felt overcome as her dress dropped from her, wearing her high heels, lace bra, and pearl thong. Her sex was exposed with a stranger so close and she was literally dripping wet.

John had not noticed that the shower had stopped, but he heard a small moan from Patricia, looked up and followed her eyes to find Shinichi standing behind them naked and with his cock semi hard. John was immediately taken with the beauty of the man. He was smooth skinned and while not overly muscular was wonderfully defined. He had a little tuft of public hear above his shaft, but everything else was clean. For a second time that night there was an awkward moment. Shinichi broke it by holding up the red douche John and Patricia had both used before going out and had left in the bathroom and asking whether it was OK that he had used it.

John and Patricia seemed to be frozen in spot. So Shinichi calmly put the douche on a nearby dresser walked over to John put a hand on his chest and noted that he was still in his wet clothes. Shinichi slipped John's dinner jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt exposing John's hairy chest and modest belly. The hand slowly moved through the hair until it reached John's belt buckle and zipper, which he undid with aplomb. Shinichi then knelt down and as he did lowered John's trousers and boxers and exposing his uncut semi-erect 9-inch cock.

Patricia's knees gave out at the sight and she fell onto the bed. John was not sure what to do, but the truth was that he and Patricia had fantasized about this for so long, without ever thinking that it would become a reality. It felt so good and John's hands automatically moved to both sides of Shinichi's head along with a slow thrusting his now hard cock into Shinichi's mouth. For his efforts, he was rewarded with a nice "mmmm mmmm mmmm" sound and with Shinichi grabbing both his butt cheeks and pulling John into him. John's cock also hardened to it's full 13 inches.

John looked over at Patricia who had moved herself to the head of the bed for a better look. The remainder of her clothing had disappeared and she was slowly rubbing circles over her clitoris. At this stage, John was in danger of losing his load. To prevent this he bent over to lift Shinichi up. He stood up holding John by his thighs so that when he reached his full height his and John's cocks were touching. Shinichi was not yet fully erect so John by instinct reached out and slowly began to stroke another man's cock. But like John, he was huge, disproving that Japanese men are small. While he was looking down, he felt a slight pressure from Shinichi's hands on his shoulders. John looked up to Shinichi's eyes, which were deep blue and welcoming, and then slowly moved with the pressure. When he had reached the appropriate terminus, John paused to appreciate the growing manhood mere inches from his mouth. It was cut and about the same size as his own, but whereas John's penis lay parallel to the floor when erect with a slight bend to the left, Shinichi's pointed up at a 45 degree angle and was more of a banana shape. John began again to stoke this wonderful specimen and then moved his mouth to cover the mushroom head. John had pretended with Patricia's life-like dildo, so the size was not a problem. Yet, with the warmth and strange firm-softness of the cock, John found himself trembling with excitement. Shinichi's hand was on the back of John's head, guiding him, and John began to massage Shinichi's huge balls.

John then shifted his fingers to Shinichi's backside and began to rub his sphincter. Shinichi spat on his hand and rubbed the moisture over the area encouraging John to continue. He inserted his middle finger and Shinichi fell slightly forward accompanied by a groan - not from him, but from Patricia. John turned to look and saw Patricia lying totally open on the bed, with one hand fingering herself and the other rubbing her clit. Only then did John realize how selfish he had been. He stood up, took the Shinichi by the hand and walked over to the bed, positioning Shinichi on one side of Patricia while taking the other side. John kissed Patricia whispering a "I love you" while Shinichi began to rub her wetness and suck on her nipple. Patricia moved to be able to stroke both cocks. Shinichi, however, had his own ideas and took the missionary position above Patricia. He rubbed the end of his cock on the proud and exposed clitoris transferring a little natural moisture to it before sliding his full length deep into the primed hole.

She turned towards John with a look of lust and almost apology for feeling too much. Shinichi was thrusting in a gentle rhythm, which John thought he might replicate in Patricia's mouth. After a short while it became clear that Patricia was close to climax. Knowing that she came the hardest in doggie, John suggested that he and Patricia 69 while Shinichi continue from behind. John got his head in position to lick Patricia's clit and to feel the movement of Shinichi's 12 inch shaft. Soon Patricia came, collapsing onto John. Shinichi pulled out covered in her juices and found John's welcome mouth.

Patricia rolled off to recover and to watch. Shinichi asked if there was any lube. Patricia reached into the nightstand and took out a bottle of silicone. John was now on his hands and knees with Shinichi in front of him. Shinichi leaned over and spread John's butt cheeks exposing his hole. Patricia took the hint, poured some lube on his sphincter and inserted a finger. John was, by this stage, feeling a little wanton and began to push back. Patricia soon inserted a second and then a third all the while stoking John. After a few minutes of these loosening exercises Shinichi simply said "ready" to Patricia. She responded with a nod, and made room for him. As Shinichi withdrew himself from John's mouth, John noticed how high and tight his balls were.

Shinichi took position behind John and Patricia rubbed a little lube on Shinichi's cock. Shinichi's left hand spread John's butt cheek and his right hand moved his cock to John's virgin hole. He slipped in and slowly pushed past the sphincter muscle. John became flushed with a wave of heat moving up his body. Shinichi paused to allow John to become accustomed to him, and then began to pump. His momentum quickened and he held John firmly by the hips. Patricia knelt beside the two, rubbing John and coupling Shinichi's now tight balls. The release was not long coming and Shinichi emptied himself into John with a guttural grunt. When finished, he fell over John's back with his now shrinking cock still inside him, wrapped his arms around John and kissed him in the middle of his back before rolling exhausted on the bed. Patricia moved around behind John to look at Shinichi's cum dripping from him and said, "you owe me some of that now". Grabbing the lube bottle, she gets into doggie position in front of John and smears some over her behind and inserts a finger into her hole. John rubed some lube over himself and then slowly moved his way into Patricia's back passage.

Shinichi removed himself to the bathroom to clean himself up, returning with a warm towel. Patricia beckons him over and begins to suck him while he is soft. After a while much of his harness returns, and John suggests that Patricia sits on him. Shinichi lies on the bed and Patricia positions herself over him with her back to his face. He holds her up and after using the warm towel John positions himself before her waiting vagina. With Shinichi up her back passage, Patricia's outer lips were standing proud with her hole open waiting for the completion of her double penetration. Again the rhythm is natural, and the feeling of two cocks moving within her, filling her, prove too much and Patricia comes quickly. Shinichi stops moving, John does not because he knows Patricia's gift for multiple organisms. Before long Patricia is squirting with each thrust and yelling for John to stop.

Both Shinichi and John pull out and Patricia lies spent like a rag doll on the bed. John now really needs to climax. Shinichi lies on his back next to Patricia, grabs the lube and applies it to his own hole. He beckons for John to come over and lifts his knees towards his head, exposing himself. John does not need any further hints and moves into him. He is warm and tight, and John begins to thrust with purpose. Shinichi whispers "fill me" followed by a groan. Patricia moves behind John squeezing his balls and pinching his nipples. John can feel his own hardness, and pushes Shinichi's knees up for better access. Shinichi begins to stroke himself, and Patricia asks John if he is going to return the favour and cum in Shinichi. A few more thrusts and then the release as he seeds Shinichi. Sliding out of him, John falls to the bed and Patricia lies on top kissing him. Shinichi quietly departs to the bathroom where he dresses and then, as John and Patricia share a glass of Champagne, he quietly leaves the room.

 **THE END.** **  
**


End file.
